


Waiting To Let Go

by cybercandy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Desperation Play, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam still can't believe that Tommy lets him do this, actually <i>wants</i> him to do it. But there they are, at a crew birthday party, and Tommy is chatting and smiling and taking long gulps out of the bottle of beer Adam has pushed into his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt  
>  
> 
> _Adam/Tommy - Watersports/desperation play - Tommy being all desperate and having to go really bad and Adam not letting him until he says it's okay._ at Shadylately on Livejournal

Adam still can't believe that Tommy lets him do this, actually _wants_ him to do it. It's nothing Adam ever imagined doing with one of his lovers, even though it’s been on his mind forever. But there they are, at a crew birthday party in one of the function rooms in the hotel they’re staying at, which means all they have to do is crawl upstairs to their rooms once it’s over. It’s nice to spend the evening among friends and Tommy is chatting and smiling and taking long gulps out of the bottle of beer Adam has pushed into his hand. 

They split up, joining different groups to talk to and next time Adam walks past where Tommy is standing he notices that Tommy has finished his drink, so being the good friend that he is he heads to the bar to get him another beer and a bottle of water. He doesn't want Tommy drunk tonight, he wants Tommy _full_.

“Don’t want you to get dehydrated” he whispers into Tommy’s ear when he hands over the drinks. Tommy gives him a wide grin, looks into Adam’s eyes and downs half of the water in one go, making a shiver run down Adam’s spine.

Adam makes the rounds and gets sucked into a conversation with Sutan about ideas for stage make-up for an hour, watching Tommy out of the corner of his eyes. Tommy’s holding a fresh bottle of beer in his hands but he’s drinking more slowly now, sips instead of gulps, which means he’s probably starting to feel it. Once he’s finished his chat with Sutan, Adam walks up behind Tommy, casually putting one arm around Tommy’s chest while his other hand sneaks underneath Tommy’s loose hoodie and into the waistband of his jeans. Tommy leans back against Adam’s chest, allowing Adam to slide his hand down and over the little bump on his lower belly caused by his slowly but surely filling bladder. Adam bends down to give Tommy a kiss on the neck, softly asking “you ok?” and smiling when Tommy nods and takes another sip of his beer as a confirmation. “m’ good” Tommy grins and Adam wanders off again.

Tommy's sitting on one of the comfy two seater sofas in the venue with a group of roadies, an empty glass in front of him when Adam next sees him. Adam gives him a smile and walks to the bar to get a coke for himself and another beer for Tommy before sitting down in the opposite corner of the sofa. This time Tommy doesn’t smile when Adam hands him the bottle but he takes it, lifting it up to his lips for a tiny sip before attempting to put it down on the table in front of him. It’s only when Adam clears his throat and cocks an eyebrow that he takes another gulp. Adam can see him shifting, little hitches of his hips, almost unnoticeable unless you know what to look for and Adam does, it’s exactly what he wants to see. All the liquid Tommy’s consumed must be sloshing around in his bladder, filling it, and there's still more making it’s way through his body. Adam leans back in his seat, happy to relax and watch Tommy squirm. And Tommy squirms, arching his back and pressing his hips into the sofa, then sitting up straight, opening and closing his legs a few times in quick succession before leaning back. Only a minute later he’s moving again, leaning forward with his thighs pressed together, one hand furtively slipping underneath his sweater that’s bunched up around his hips. Adam assumes that he is giving his cock a quick squeeze, knows that Tommy has to go pretty bad when he gets bold enough to grab himself in public. Tommy shoots Adam a pleading look that Adam pretends not to notice. If Tommy wants to go to the bathroom he’ll have to ask and Adam knows that Tommy hates nothing more than openly saying that he needs to go.

Time is clearly on Adam's side and five minutes later Tommy is moving constantly, going from banging his legs against each other while sitting on the edge of the seat to pressing them together with his hands clenched between his thighs. 

“Adam...” Tommy starts, then bites his lip and looks away.

“What?” Adam asks innocently. He’s not going to make this easy for Tommy, he’s enjoying seeing him struggle way too much. Tommy’s hips hitch and he straightens up, making it look like he's stretching, before shuffling forward to bang his legs again. 

“Adam... I...” Tommy attempts, blushing slightly. “Adam... I... reallyneedtogotothetoilet, please” he rushes out and Adam sees his cheeks turn pink from embarrassment.

“Ok, baby, I’ll take you to the bathroom. But you’ll have to finish your drink first” he says with a smile and Tommy gives him a pained look.

“Adam, I can’t... I have to... please, don’t make me...” he tries, but Adam just holds up the bottle and waves it in front of Tommy’s face. One of Tommy’s hands sneaks underneath the cover of his hoodie again and it stays there while he grabs the offered bottle with the other hand. He closes his eyes and puts the bottle to his mouth, letting out a soft moan before draining it in one long gulp and slamming it on the table empty. As soon as he’s done Adam gets up and holds out a hand to pull Tommy up, watching Tommy shuffle to the front of his seat and hesitate briefly before he grabs Adam’s hand. He comes to his feet and immediately crosses his legs with a shocked gasp, both hands buried in the pockets of his sweater. 

“Shit” he mutters, pulling down his hoodie as far as he can. He lets Adam lead him towards the toilets with a hand on his lower back, walking very carefully and deliberately. The men’s are at the end of a corridor which is sealed off from the venue by a swing door and as soon as they’re out of the main room Tommy tries to break from Adam’s grasp to make a run for the toilet, but Adam grabs his elbow and pulls him into a small hallway to the side, crowding Tommy up against the wall. Tommy looks up at him, bouncing from one foot to the other. 

"Adam... please... let me... I gotta piss so bad" he mutters, trying to wriggle out of Adam’s arms, but Adam just moves closer, presses his hips against Tommy and starts kissing him. Tommy’s lips open without protest, letting Adam’s tongue dart in and claim his mouth. He’s got to go so bad he’s shaking and Adam slips a hand underneath his hoodie and over Tommy’s belly, feeling the taut skin where Tommy’s overfull bladder is straining against the waistband of his jeans. He can’t help but gently press down, making Tommy squirm and twist to get away from the pressure.

“No, don’t, Adam, please, I can’t...” Tommy stammers and Adam pulls his hand away, letting Tommy regain some semblance of control before he leans in for another kiss. Tommy is rutting against Adam now, breathing heavily and moaning, pleading for Adam to let him go, he'll do anything if Adam just lets him go, but he’s not making any attempts to escape their embrace. Adam can feel that Tommy’s not hard, the need to piss overshadowing his arousal, but he is grinding against Adam’s thigh like his life depends on it. Tommy's needy and oh so desperate in all kind of ways and Adam's completely lost in the sensation when suddenly Tommy sucks in a sharp breath and bends forward, pushing Adam away with his shoulders. He’s got one leg slightly lifted and pressed against the thigh of the other, both hands cupping his groin, going completely still.

“Oh fuuuuuck” he hisses and Adam sees wetness appear on the front of Tommy’s jeans, spreading until it’s about the size of Tommy’s palm. As soon as it stops expanding Tommy’s back to moving, doing a full blown pee dance in front of Adam, almost jogging on the spot, hand's clutching his junk. 

"Shit, Adam, I need to... I can’t hold it any longer... please" he gasps and Adam’s just about to let him go when Tommy twists his legs together and freezes. He whimpers, clutching his cock through his jeans so tight it must hurt in an futile attempt to stop what’s happening, but the muscles of his bladder are too exhausted to keep it in anymore. Adam sees the wet spot underneath Tommy’s hand glisten with new moisture and grow, slowly at first, then faster when Tommy gives up the fight. Tommy whines and lets go of his cock, head bent down, watching his bladder empty into his jeans with his legs spread and his hands on the wall behind him. Adam can almost hear the soft hiss of the liquid rushing out of Tommy, soaking through his jeans all the way down his legs, forming a puddle around his feet. Tommy’s panting, head thrown back with a look of pure relief on his face, and Adam almost can’t breathe, Tommy looks so filthy, debauched and so insanely _hot_. Adam’s cock is twitching in his pants, he’s painfully hard, so turned on from watching Tommy pissing himself that he’s leaking precome without even having to touch. When the stream of piss finally dies down Tommy looks up at Adam, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

“Oh baby, that was... you look so hot” Adam rasps and pushes Tommy against the wall, not caring about the piss soaking into his trousers, and grinds against Tommy, so close to the edge already that it only takes a few thrusts for him to come into his pants. Now that Tommy’s bladder is empty Adam can easily sneak a hand into Tommy’s wet jeans and Tommy’s hard, so hard, fucking into Adam’s hand as soon as Adam’s grip tightens around his cock, breath coming in short little gasps. He comes just as quickly as Adam, hot sticky liquid spilling over Adam’s fingers, and Adam just manages to catch him before he goes down because his legs don’t hold him up anymore. It takes them both a few minutes to come back down, locked in a tight embrace and standing in a puddle of piss. 

“Wow... that was... wow” Adam groans. He’s sure there’s a word for what he’s feeling and he’s going to think of it when his brain starts working again. Tommy hums in agreement and gazes up at Adam, looking dreamy and sated. It’s only when Tommy starts tugging at his jeans that Adam untangles himself.

“Let’s go upstairs and get you cleaned up, baby” he whispers, wrapping his arm around Tommy’s waist. There’s an elevator just around the corner that will take them to their room without having to go through the lobby and Adam can’t wait to undress Tommy, wash him and fuck him again in their bed. 

He really can’t think of a more perfect ending to a perfect evening.


End file.
